The DragonBall Z Show: Things To Come
by Redneck-Buddhist
Summary: Hey... look who's back...... sort of..... rated R for constant use of the f*** word


We Now Go Live To Goku... Who is sitting behind a desk and wearing a suit.  
  
Greetings! I'm Son Goku! I am here today for two reasons: 1.) to answer a few e-mails; and 2.) to tell you of... THINGS TO COME!  
  
Now, since he's started posting stories, Showtime has gotten a couple of BAD reviews. Most of them have been along the lines of "I did not find this funny at all", which is fine. That's an opinion; and Showtime is MORE than comfortable with the idea of people having opinions other than his. To these e-mails, Showtime has responded, "There are some people who can understand, accept, and appreciate the humour intended in some jokes, even if it insults them or something they believe in; and the there are people who just don't like Frank Zappa."  
  
There are also e-mails like these: "Aaaaah! You killed Cell! O_O Nooooo! Cell wouldn't be that stupid to bash himself up and he isn't retarded he'd probably just snicker and kill Goku for suggesting such a dumb thing. And Cell's reflexes are too good to die by a SWORD. (Goku's Replacement)" or "*cries* YOU MADE GETA GAY! HOW COULD YOU? IF ANYTHING TIEN SHOULDVE BEEN GAY! I WOULDVE READ THE WHOLE STORY BUT YOU MADE MY GETA GAY! I DONT LIKE IT! (DBZ Show Meets Black Sabbath)". To these e-mails, Showtime had this to say: "I did not mean to ruin your enjoyment of the story buy trashing yer fav character. In The DBZ Show, the characters are veeeery dif'rent than they are in the anime (you know, the "reeeal" version! Fuck the manga that started it all!). Fer instance, Goku is stupid (normal for most comedic DBZ fanfics) but he also has a thing for Taco Bell. Also, in the original cartoon version of TDBZS that I used to draw, Vegeta was smaller than Kuririn! And let's not forget how I abandoned the whole 'dirty old man' bit and instead made Roshi have a thing for the 'fuck' word (that's how I say 'the f word')! Plus, because I personally don't like Cell, I made him a dork/loser."  
  
And then there's the infamous The Conception of Goten episode! This episode is undoubtedly THE most controversial 'episode' of TDBZS, receiving the most negative reviews. Here they are:  
  
"that was stupid ! and not even funny in the least bit ! even i can write better than that !"  
  
"no chichi bashing next time but otherwise then that it was a good try" (this one was ONLY considered a bad review because the guy took offense to the fact that Chi Chi was apparently bashed. Hmmm. I honestly don't remember that part)  
  
"I dont think it was very funny"  
  
and of course: "I didn't find this to be funny at all. I was hoping this story to be somewhat.good. I like the way you can joke around, but really it's just not cool."  
  
And THAT one got THE most AMAZING response from an anonymous fan, which read: "-hires a doctor- -has him pull the pipe out of *****'s ass- d00d get over it not every story is a piece of shit serious mother fuckin story. Anywho, this story is fuckin hilarious! Write another write another!"  
  
Showtime thanks you, Anonymous Fan, whoever you are!  
  
And now... THINGS TO COME!!!  
  
First, a few episodes are going to be getting new chapters. These new chapters, though, will be nothing more than the original version of the story with better grammer, spelling, etc. The episodes that will be 'remastered' are: Reunion Trunks Warns Goku ...Meets Black Sabbath  
  
Second, some new episodes will be coming out soon. They are: Summoning The Dragon The Wish Backseat Turmoil  
  
And later, there will be: The Night Out Goku Meets Goten Senzu Madness  
  
And eventually: The Z! True Hollywood Story  
  
Welp, that's it for now! I'm glad I got the chance to prove I'm not such an idiot after all!  
  
Piccolo: (sitting on a couch in front of a TV) OH SHUT UP, ALREADY! I'm trying to watch TV!  
  
Goku: (sitiing next to him, still in the suit but no desk) Huh? Where am I?  
  
Piccolo: You're in my living room, now pleeeeease shut up!  
  
Goku: Oh wow, Piccolo! I had the weirdest drea...  
  
Piccolo: I don't... care! Please just let me watch TV!  
  
Goku: Oh, okay! What are we watching?  
  
Piccolo: 200 Motels is about to come on.  
  
Goku: Cool! I love Zappa......... just like I love Taco Bell!  
  
Piccolo: siiiiiiiiiigh...  
  
THEND 


End file.
